Descending Chaos
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Genderbent AU: Isabel is an idealistic queen-to-be who uses her power to help four children off the Isle of the Lost. Their names are: Adel, (short for Adelram), the son of Maleficent; Ervyn, the son of the Evil Queen; Claudia, daughter of Cruella De Vil; and Nightingale (more commonly known as Night), daughter of Jafar. Here is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Isabel is an idealistic queen to be who uses her power to help four children off the Isle of the Lost. Their names are: Adel, (short for Adelram), the son of Maleficent; Ervyn, the son of the Evil Queen; Claudia, daughter of Cruella De Vil; and Nightingale (more commonly known as Night), daughter of Jafar. Here is their story. Genderbent AU.

* * *

The car ride was mostly uneventful. Unlike the girls and Ervyn, Adel didn't indulge in the sweet treats of Auradon. He just stared at the island they left, training his eyes on it even after it disappeared over the horizon.

"Hey! Hey, Adel, we're here! C'mon, wake up!" Ervyn said as he shook Adel's shoulder as hard as he could. Adel barely budged. He did blink, and straightened his purple leather jacket. His green eyes flashed.

"Girls! Clean up, will you?! Do you want _our mission_ to be a failure because you two couldn't eat like human beings? We need to convince the **goodies** that we're like them. That means no stealing their watches." A pointed look at Nightingale. "No shoving them in the hallways." Another sharp look at Ervyn. "And absolutely no physically hurting others. Got it?" Three angry grumbles confirmed what Adel wanted to hear. "Good. Now, let's blend in, at least a bit, okay?" More grumbles. The girls quickly wiped the chocolate off their faces, then they both cleaned off Ervyn's face as well, since he refused to do it himself.

The car stopped, and the doors on Claudia and Ervyn's side opened to reveal a huge castle of a high school/ middle school. _**(For my purposes, that's what I'm making it)**_ Ervyn stepped out first, his royal blue hair shining in the bright Auradon sunshine. Nightingale followed after, dragging Claudia out with her. Adel came out last, shielding his eyes slightly. The sky was so... blue. Ugh.

"Greetings! I'm so glad you made it okay!" The extremely high-pitched girly voice came from a woman in a blue suit. The Fairy Godmother. So smiley and sparkly that it almost made Adel want to puke. He kept his composure, however, and kept a neutral face. Ervyn had visible sparkles in his eyes, Adel noted; and the girls were giggling about something or another.

"Oof! Owww..." A girl sat up from where she had fallen on the cobblestones. Adel helped her up, trying to act like a **goodie** for the fairy godmother. "Thanks! And you are?"

"The name's Adel. It was no problem, though. Are you okay?" The girl was wearing a white blouse with a gold tie in the collar, and a bright blue pencil skirt. The most likely reason for her fall would probably be her six-inch blue heels. Her brown hair bounced in a high ponytail as she stood up with Adel's help.

"I'm fine. This happens all the time. The name's Isabel, by the way. I'm assuming you four are the Isle kids I am supposed to show around?" She smiled, still rubbing her forehead. Adel noticed something glittering on her left thumb.

"Is that the royal emblem? Are you Princess Isabel, daughter of the Beast and Bell?" Adel drew back slightly, not wishing to anger the princess of Auradon. Isabel merely laughed at Adel's reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Chad or Audrey. I prefer if people don't know that I'm a royal. It's easier for me to make friends that way. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Sorry. Would you just call me Isabel?" Her hair bounced with her when she gigged. She was trying (unsuccessfully) to stifle her giggles behind a delicate manicured hand.

"OK... Isabel. Can we start the tour? I know for a fact that Ervyn is sleepy." Ervyn straightened his glasses and yawned as if on cue. Nightingale shifted uncomfortably, and Claudia nearly fell onto the floor from her position dozing on Nightingale's shoulder.

"Yes, of course! Let's go!" With that, Isabel turned around and promptly fell flat on her face once more, but got up on her own before Adel could help her up a second time. "I'm fine! Just turned around too quickly!" A tiny stream of blood fell from her scalp line on the left side of her face.

"You should probably get to a doctor or nurse or something about the bleeding from your scalp before we continue the tour, don't you think?" He handed her a handkerchief handed to him by Ervyn.

"That's probably a good idea. I know! I'll have Leila give you the tour instead! _LEILAAAAAH_!" Isabel yelled. A girl with dirty-blonde hair turned towards Isabel, and Adel assumed that was Leila. She came running towards them, her long hair fanning out behind her and the two-inch heels to her band uniform clicked on the cobblestones. Adel looked towards Ervyn, who looked like he just got shot in the heart.

"Yes, Isabel? Oh, are these the new students you needed to show around? You want me to take over, huh, Ms. President?"

"Yes, Ms. Vice-President. Would you be so kind?"

"Certain-LY!" Now Leila looked like she got shot in the heart as well. Knowing Ervyn, they would be a couple within the week.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Now, I'll be off to the nurse! See you all later!" Isabel said as she (slowly and carefully) made her way across the plaza.

* * *

"If you would all follow me, I'll show you four to the dorms." Leila said with a smile. I heard Ervyn mumble something along the lines of 'I'd follow you anywhere', and saw both Nightingale and Claudia roll their eyes.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said, as chipper as I could. We followed Leila first to the boys dorm (With Ervyn flirting incessantly) where we met the son of the Fairy Godmother, Jacob. He showed us to our room, and the girls went to their dorm with Isabel.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Leila," Nightingale started, "Do you have the hots for our boy Ervyn?" she asked, slinging her arm around Isabel's shoulders.

"N-no! I don't!" she declared defensively.

"Then why are you blushing like that?" chimed in Claudia, walking backwards in front of the two other girls.

"I-I'm not blushing!" responded Leila, flustered. "I-it's just... Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes!" the two other girls chimed in unison.

"If it makes you feel any better," Claudia continued, "He's got the hots for you too..."

"R-really?!" she asked, visibly perking up.

"Yup!" Night confirmed.

"But how can you tell?" she asked softly.

"What was that?" Night asked.

"O-oh! Your dorms are right here." Leila covered quickly. "My dorm is right across the hall, so come ask me if you have any questions/ concerns, ok?"

"Sure." stated Night, pushing Claudia into their dorm. "See ya 'round!"

* * *

 ** _Boys dorm, Adel's and Ervyn's room._**

* * *

"We could use that Isabel chic later. Remind me to try and seduce her sometime, yeah?" Adel said absentmindedly, playing with the ends of his hair.

"I know that look. What are you scheming?" Ervyn asked, sketching in a notebook.

"World domination." stated Adel simply.

"So the usual."

"More or less."

"Kk."

* * *

 ** _Thirty silent seconds later..._**

* * *

"Maybe we should do this with the girls? I saw a good spot outside that we can meet at." Ervyn redirected.

"Sure. Gather the girls. I need to check on something." Adel said in response.

* * *

Making his way through the forest, Adel heard someone delicately singing.

Curious, he walked silently towards the song.

He came across a clearing, and spotted Isabel singing softly to herself.

He hid behind a tree, watching her sing and sway to the tune in her head.

She was interrupted by an ominous crashing from the bushes to Adel's left.

He tensed, suppressed magic flaring to life.

A creature burst through the brush, swaying from side to side as it smelled the air.

The creature Adel now recognized as a wyvern swayed its head to the side, directly at Isabel's trembling figure.

She let out a small squeak, and the wyvern lunged forward towards the sound.

Only to be smashed to the ground by something large wreathed in green.

The strange green light dissipated, revealing Adel crouched on the wyvern's head, large batlike wings spread out of his back.

Those, too, disappeared, and Adel collapsed, exhausted.

Isabel let off a signal flare she kept in her purse for emergencies, and an alarm pierced the cool evening air as guards were rallied and organized.

Isabel herself eased Adel into a comfortable position, his head on her lap.

They stayed like that 'til help arrived.


End file.
